


A Hint

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen Fic, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacher is sometimes the best person to give the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hint

It was the beginning of another school year and Severus was already tired. Since bringing the new group of ingrates who were to be under his charge for the next seven years, he found himself insanely disappointed by the lack of collective brain power they seemed to possess. As in previous years, his attention was immediately drawn to the self-proclaimed leader of the First Years. Draco Malfoy was every bit Lucius Malfoy's son from the pale blond, slicked back hair and immaculate robes, to the well-practiced sneer that he seemed to proudly display. No doubt, his countenance was also is father's. No one need study the child to know that he was a coward who hid behind male bravado and two other ridiculously huge, thick headed First Years. Severus found himself waiting patiently for the younger Malfoy to prove his worth, and under the older Malfoy's orders, to keep him safe no matter what trouble the child was sure to put himself through.

No one else quite drew Severus's attention the way Malfoy and his lackey's did; and that was mostly because of their fascination with Potter. Everyone else seemed to blend in nicely with his work ethic which consisted of not caring what they did for other subjects, as long as they attended his Potions class studiously with their homework done, and if they were picking on other students of other houses, that they do it while he wasn't around. He rather disliked having to take points from his own house, but rather enjoyed taking the points from others. He didn't much care for children, which made his post as a Potions Teacher all the more laughable; nor did he find whatever they did his business. But after two months of teaching the First Years, seeing their faces going from excited optimism to down trodden misery, and knowing their personalities against his will, he couldn't help but be drawn to the behaviour of one student.

Blaise Zabini came from a wealthy family; a mother who had married several times and inherited two or three vaults worth of gold after the suspicious deaths of her husbands. Unlike most of the other students, Zabini didn't have any connection to the Dark Lord that Severus was aware of. There was a belief that his mother might be a sympathizer; but with no proof, it can only be logically deduced that they were the type of family who would side with the winning side.

Zabini was a proud child; that much was certain from the way he held himself and spoke. He had the arrogance that could be seen in all Slytherins but with one exception. While his classmates made connections under the guise of friendship, Zabini stayed alone. He hardly spoke, and never interacted unless it was forced upon him. Severus found him to be a brilliant child too focused on his own self. At some point, his behaviour couldn't be continued to be ignored.

"Mr Zabini, a word," Severus stated softly, aware that his voice carried across the silent Potions class effectively as the students scurried away from him as soon as they could.

The dark skinned student made his way over to him, his eyes curious, but his features lacking any expression. "Yes, Professor."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the child, his gaze penetrative as he studied the student who never gave his thoughts away. A valuable talent, for sure, but it made him feel uncertain, nonetheless.

"Tell me, Mr Zabini, do you have any friends?"

Zabini's eyes widened slightly before he hid behind a mask that very few eleven year olds could perfect. "Why do you ask, Professor?"

Severus regarded him coolly, choosing to answer his student's question with a question of his own. "Why do you think the Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin?"

Wisely, the child didn't question the relevance of his question, but answered it. "Because Slytherin is the best house."

The answer was so positively simple and juvenile that it almost made Severus smile. _Almost_.

"And why is Slytherin the best house?" At this question, Zabini paused, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. Unfortunately, Severus never had the patience to wait for a student to come to a conclusion that he himself could enlighten him on. "Slytherin is the best house because it uses ones skills to cultivate alliances, and ensure that a person reaches his or her full potential with the help of their alliances. One cannot reach an influential position unless one has many...friends." He paused to look at the boy meaningfully. "Do you understand me, Mr Zabini?"

A beat passed before the child nodded, somewhat uncertainly.

"Good," Severus curtly, "you may leave." He watched the boy depart after a moment of hesitation. He was unsure if Zabini even understood what he had tried to subtly state. If he didn't, then the boy was no Slytherin.

It was the very next day that Severus found Zabini not sitting in his usual seat, alone and separated from the rest of the class, but at a table with Theodore Nott. Obviously, the child had heard him and taken his words to heart unlike all the other moronic students who pretend to listen. The thought almost made him smile. _Almost_.

No matter how much he wished it wasn't so, if he didn't teach these ingrates the lessons of life, who would?


End file.
